The “piezoelectric effect” is the appearance of an electric potential and current across certain faces of a crystal when it is subjected to mechanical stresses. Due to their capacity to convert mechanical deformation into an electric voltage, piezoelectric crystals have been broadly used in devices such as transducers, strain gauges and microphones. However, before the crystals can be used in many of these applications they must be rendered into a form which suits the requirements of the application. In many applications, especially those involving the conversion of acoustic waves into a corresponding electric signal, piezoelectric membranes have been used.
Piezoelectric membranes are typically manufactured from polyvinylidene fluoride plastic film. The film is endowed with piezoelectric properties by stretching the plastic while it is placed under a high-poling voltage. By stretching the film, the film is polarized and the molecular structure of the plastic aligned. A thin layer of conductive metal (typically nickel-copper) is deposited on each side of the film to form electrode coatings to which connectors can be attached.
Piezoelectric membranes have a number of attributes that make them interesting for use in sound detection, including: a wide frequency range; a low acoustical impedance close to water and human tissue; a high dielectric strength; a good mechanical strength; and piezoelectric membranes are moisture resistant and inert to many chemicals.